CD74 is a chaperone that assists with the folding and trafficking of Class II MHC. It has a structure characterized by an un-folded domain near the N-terminus, with a more organized domain conformation at the C-terminus. This C-terminal domain trimerizes with other CD74 molecules. CD74 is the receptor for macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF) and D-dopachrome tautomerase (D-DT).